Kitei Kitei no Mi
The Reset Reset Fruit (既定既定の実 Kitei Kitei no Mi, literally meaning Default Default Fruit) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit with the power to literally reset anything within the user's immediate environment. This makes its user a Reset Human (既定人間 Kitei Ningen,) however, "Kitei" literally means "Default" in Japanese. Currently, the fruit is considered to be uneaten. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses As the name implies, the powers of the Reset Reset Fruit can grant its user the ability to cancel and revert any and all changes made around them. This is literally done by returning an object back to its original form, before it was gradually changed over time. With this ability, the user of the Reset Reset Fruit can repair collateral damage and fix broken weaponry, such as wrecked ships or shattered blades. This power can be applied to various physical and even chemical changes, such as damage, rotting, rusting, burning, weathering, freezing, and a plethora of other processes. Even gradual loss of strength or effectiveness can be negated, such as renewing the tension strength of wires and making dull blades sharp again. Furthermore, as the user continues to experiment and hone their powers, they can discover the option to choose at what point in time they would like to reset an object. This can allow for a variety of effects, such as choosing the size of a mountain since its formation, or even how cooked their food was before it was prepared. Crafty users can even weaken or completely nullify the attacks of an opponent in battle, so long as a change had occurred, like freezing water into ice or even shooting a bullet. Increasing the range of options is the ability to deconstruct entire weapons, vehicles and even locations, by resetting them to a point before they were created. This can allow the user to dismantle entire ships with ease, and sabotage even the most complex of machinery. A crippling drawback to using the fruit is that the user must always be in contact with what they choose to reset. Thereby making it necessary to always be within range of contact with the intended target. This also means that if the user cannot be within reach of their target, then the user's powers will be ineffective. Also, while it may be beneficial to leave an opposing side hindered through means of deconstruction and sabotage, this can also be a burden for the user and their allies; as anything that has been reset cannot be undone by the powers of the Devil Fruit. The only way to undo the effects of the Reset Reset Fruit is to allow the target to be subject to change and development over time. This means the user must be careful and thoughtful with how they use their powers, or else they'll cause problems for themselves and their allies. Additionally, it appears the Reset Reset Fruit cannot affect living creatures, such as humans, giants, fishmen, merfolk, bigfeet, the wolf-folk, harpies, nekojin, elves and animals. Even those, such as cyborgs or treemen are left unaffected by the powers of the fruit. This also extends to Devil Fruit users, as the Reset Reset Fruit cannot return a user back to a time before they ate their respective Devil Fruit. The inability to reset people and animals includes the user as well, meaning they cannot heal wounds or reverse the effects of aging, disease, poisoning and other physical and even mental or emotional ailments. Likewise, the Reset Reset Fruit shares the same weaknesses as all other Devil Fruit; in that it causes its consumer to be unable to swim in large bodies of water, as well as making them susceptible to loss of energy and strength when submerged partially or fully. The user of the Reset Reset Fruit is also weak to the effects of seastone. Usage Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4